


Inner Demons

by thunderwave



Category: Inner Demons - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Magic, Possible Romance, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy/fiction that might not be all that fictional. Eris Adarlan is torn from her home in Twinfork, illinois and thrown into a new world of magic and mystical creatures. Will she ever find her way back to her own world or will she be stuck in this strange universe forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

There are two types of people in this world, believers and non believers. Of course, the people that don't believe still have that spark of doubt, a small part of them already knowing that certain places and things really exist. Eris, the young girl this story is about, was at first a non believer. Stories of dragons and griffons, of Atlantis and Olympus never intrigued her. Still, deep down she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it was all real. Eris lived in a small town, surrounded by massive feilds of crops that seperated her from the rest of the world. Sure there were people she talked to online, but it wasn't the same as talking to friends face to face. Unfortunately, friends were something she lacked much of.

One ordinary, July evening, Eris had been scrolling boredly through her emails, zoning out before jumping at the sound of her mother calling her out to the living room. 

"Eris, honey, there's a big storm headed our way, come help me lock everything up!"

Eris took one more glance at the emails before closing her laptop and jumping to her feet.

Once storm shutters were closed and lawn furniture all locked up in the shed, Eris dusted off her jeans and huffed. It was growing dark and already clouds were just visible on the horizon. They were dark and brooding and gave Eris the chills. Just as she turned away, another sight caught Eris's attention. A dark figure, darker that the the solid grey mess of cloud and rain, dropped from the clouds and then soared right back up again. Eris blinked and tried to focus but the figure was gone. Shaking her head, Eris headed in for dinner and a bath, far away thunder rolling behind her.

It was hardly one in the morning when a terrible roar rocked the house, an earthquake throwing Eris from her warm bed. She cried out and ran into the hallway, then to the living room. Her ears began to ring and looking out through the cracks in the storm shutters Eris swore she saw something through the pouring rain. Something big, dark, and moving.

She stared through the cracks a moment longer but whatever it was was gone. Another roll of thunder assaulted her still ringing ears and Eris braced against the small couch as the ground shook. A picture fell from the mantle and she jumped, letting go of the faux leather as she did so. Eris lost her balance and panicked. The nearest thing to her once she had stumbled back was the front door, which most certainly should have been locked. And she thought it was, until she caught hold of the door.

The door knob turned easily in her hand and the door was thrown open, rain and wind blasting into her and anything that got in its way. Eris was thrown to the ground and she stayed there a moment trying, and failing, to get her bearing. The rain blinded her and the wind stung but she managed to crawl forwards, thinking that she was facing further into the house.

Surprise hit her hard as the door slammed shut against its frame behind her and the rain didn't stop. Quickly Eris got to her feet and pulled back her hair but still she could see only the rolling waves of grey wetness all around her. She squinted into the darkness and watched, horrified, as she saw monstrous sillouhetts wandering by her. Massive bodies an long legs whipping tails ambled ten feet from her, larger dops of collected water shook from the creature an felt warm as it showered down on Eris. Wind shrieked in time to Eris, her own cry drowned out as she tried to move away. Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist, small and strong, it yanked Eris away into the grey storm. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Eris saw was a bright, white light, *Sun light!* that blinded her once more. She sat up quickly and her brain whirled, a thousand thoughts grappling for attention. She rubbed her poor eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar walls around her. Stretched hide of animals she didn't recognize made up the circular tent she sat in. Still seeing spots she stood up from the hard ground and tried to remember what had happened after she'd been pulled into the storm. She remember a voice talking to her but not hearing the words, her feet leaving the ground and then... nothing. Quickly she ducked out the door only to stop short when a girl her own age stepped in front of Eris.

Eris didn't hesitate, "Who are you, where am i, and what am I doing here?" She asked, polite by nature but fear and worry giving her voice an edge.

The girl laughed at Eris, "Calm down, you're safe here. My name is Crystal, you're at my camp, and you're here because you almost got stomped on by a Gargant!" Crystal handed Eris a small cup of clear water, smiling like a proud child.

"Ok, thanks, but what the heck is a Gargant?" Eris asked, sipping the water hesitantly.

Crystal's smile disappeared, replaced by a confused frown. She thought about how best to descride the beast but decided it better to simply show the other girl. She led her across what Eris had just discovered was a cliff ledge of some sort, surrounded by lush green ferns. 

Crystal reached a hand into the ferns, a sly smile playing across her face as she suddenly pulled them apart. A sudden drop allowed a beautiful scenery to astonish Eris. A valley lay before her, it's edges lined with large trees of various shades of green, the center strip was a massive meadow dotted with creatures Eris would never have dreamed of, lizards the size of horses slithered along the tree line chasing deer - like animals with striped fur and great antlers. Grey furred elephants with four protruding tusks traveled in a great herd towards a lake at one end of the valley while an assortment of beautifully colored birds flew over head and perched along the tusks. Eris could only wonder at what beasts still lurked in the woods and the water, even in the soil beneath her feet.

She stood speachless, her mind already concluding that she was no longer on the earth she felt she was so familiar with. "Those," Crystal pointed at the heard of shaggy elephants, "Are Gargants. A pretty creative name dont you think? I would've called them Water Spitters, because they spit water out their trunks, or maybe Four-tusks!." She stuck her fingers out on either side of her mouth, mocking the great tusk on the beasts below them and laughing sarcasticlly. She looked to Eris's shocked face, "Hey you ok? You look like a Trethor coming through the Serpent Mountains for the first time. You aren't, are you?"


	3. Introductions

Eris shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about, there aren't any 'Serpent Mountains in the US and I don't think 'Trethors' are even a real thing! Wait, ahaha, I'm hallucinating right? I hit my head and I'm seeing things!" Eris knew she wasn't and even though she was terrified, she was also unbelievably excited. It was as if the part of her that knew this place existed was elated that it was right.

Crystal was confused again, "OK, I think we need to have a chat.."

Crystal and Eris sat down in the early morning sun light and talked and talked until the sun was setting on them again. They spoke of The Storm, of how Crystal had saved Eris from the Gargant. Crystal explained that a Trethor was someone from the small country of Treeth in the south, and that Treeth held trade with Alans, the furthest north and largest country in the world. The world of Tarinil, that is.

Eris in turn told Crystal of earth and it's geography and creatures, asking questions about Tarinil and answering those of Earth. The two quickly became comfortable around each other, even though they were, quite literally, from two different worlds.

Finally, as the sunlight turned he sky yellow and orange, Eris asked, "but how could I have gotten here?" And Crystal already had the answer. 

"Tarinil, unlike your Earth apparently, has magic. And sometime there are storms, like the one we were in, that gathers magic and basically rubs up against another "dimension" I guess. You probably stepped over some sort of boundary and crossed over."

Eris accepted this with a grim look, "You know, I'm honestly not surprised anymore. Life was dull on Earth and all this has pretty much blown my mind to smitherines."

Crystal shrugged and looked around, finally noticing her grumbling stomach and the dimming light. "Uhm, we should probably get in the tent, there are still a few things I haven't told you about and I don't want to be out here when they come out."

Eris didn't question Crystal, knowing that she was better off trusting the girl who'd lived in this world her whole life. Crystal knotted leathers strip that tied the hide door to the hide walls, efficiently closing out the little critters that might come looking for shelter in the small tent. She then rummaged around a small wooden box that lay tucked against one wall, retrieving a cloth bound chunk of dried meat and two containers filled with a thick creamy liquid. Eris didn't even want to know what aminal it they come from so she didn't ask, what she did ask was, "what, exactly, are you so afraid of in the even-" Eris was cut of by a shreiking roar and a blast of cold wind that made the whole tent shutter. 

"That, my dear earthling, would be what I am so afraid of. The most feared, respected, and at times, hated, creature of all of Tarinil," Crystal was all about dramatic entrances. "Dragons." 

Eris looked at crystal incredulously, "Dragons. Giant flying fire breathing lizards. Yeah right." Eris sat still a moment before darting for the door and undoing enough knots to stick her head out. Sure enough, dark red scales reflected the dying light, and leathery wings beating hard, a very real dragon flew circling above the valley. The herd of Gargants had made their way back to the other side of the great meadows but we're still far out in the open. Suddenly another beast dropped from the sky and snatched up a small shaggy elephant with its razor claws. This dragons scales were a dark blue, great twisting horns rising from its broad head like a crown. The red hovering near the tent was furious, it shrieked again and flew at the blue, talons out and battle ready.


	4. Chapter 4

"That red one has been out here pretty often lately, I think he's marked this as his territory, that's why he's going after the blue." Crystal remarked, having poked her head out above Eris's. "Strange, there used to be an old black at the lake end... he must not have noticed this younger one yet."

"Although," Crystal remarked, "I haven't seen old Nouk much recently and even the ancient dragons fly around and patrol their territory." There was worry in her voice but Eris was to busy staring wide eyed at the two circling around each other, each roaring in defiance. The blue had dropped the young Gargant, forgetting all about his hunger as the other male challenged him. They circled each other for a long while, each nipping and taunting in an effort to get the other to strike first. The hot headed red finally lost his patience and came in with his claws raking at cobalt scales but the blue was far too quick, having already guessed the red's move. He dodged to the side with a tail whip to the red's nose and folded his wings against his side in a rolling dive towards the ground. The red, with a furious flurry of leathery wings, tryed to stop mid flight to turn and follow.

 The red's back pedal put him off balance but still he dove, his wings crooked at an odd angle to keep steady. The blue didn't miss his chance. In a flash the blue's wings were out and the red sped right past him in suprise, his own wings trying to spread but they weren't fast enough. The blue dropped onto the screaming red's back, his claws finding purchase in between the iron hard scales and digging into tender flesh. The red attempted to spin over onto his back in an effort to land on the blue as the ground came rushing up to greet him but the blue yanked his claws away, tearing out great chunks of flesh and scale. The pain stunned the wounded red and as the blue released him, hit the ground with a crunch that put shivers up Eris's spine and sent bird flying from the near by trees.

The red's broken body twitched a moment before a lifeless stillness came over it. The blue hovered above the carcass as though upset but it did not appear to to last long for soon enough the blue was off again, searching out the Gargant it had dropped before the fight. Eris stared wordlessly at the red, too shocked and amazed to speak. Crystal however, was not as bedazzled by the sight. In fact, it worried her more than anything. The blue was young, fast, intelligent, and a potential danger to her little camp. 

"I know that you're probably very awestruck by this but Eris, I have a favor to ask of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Eris looked across the vast lake with delight, after the dragon fight they had prepared for bed but neither slept well. The arrival of the dragons worried Crystal because it could mean the the ancient black dragon that had ruled the valley might very well be dead or wounded. Even though she lived under the beast's radar she had grown quite fond of the thing. It was more respect than anything else but crystal still felt that she had a duty to check up on the creature that protected the valley and in turn, protected her. Crystal couldn't simply leave Eris at the camp to fend for herself so the most rational desicion had been to bring her along. Now the two stood at the edge of the lake, having spent the whole morning and well into the afternoon trekking across the valley meadow, avoiding as many animals as possible.

Eris was not the most athletic person but having little to do in a small town made the local little lap pool look very entertaining. She was a great swimmer and there was no doubt she had muscle and endurance. 

Crystal scanned the deeper areas of the shore until she found what she had been looking for. She reached into the cool water and pulled on a coral crusted rope, her arms straining as she tugged. She huffed and frowned when she made no real headway. "Eris come help me drag this damn boat out please." 

"Yeah sure.." Eris replied, still focused more on the sparkling clear water than on Crystal as she shifted closer, grabbed hold of the rope. They pulled together, jerking and falling backwards as the submerged boat slid closer until it was finally within reach of the shallow waters. They dragged the boat, which was covered in sand, mud, and even had a few small fish in it, onto drier ground. The girls heaved the boat onto it's side and dumped out as much water as possible before pushing it back, this time to float on the water instead of sitting beneath it on the muddy bottom.

\--updates to come--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that this is just a rough draft! I will eventually add more chapters and do quite a bit of editing. I'm hoping to turn this little project into a book and if anyone is interesting in helping me out (editing/ideas) I would be forever thankful!

**Author's Note:**

> To those wondering, yes, Eris's name was inspired by Eris Mourn from the video game Destiny. Don't worry, her name will change eventually, for now it is just a filler.


End file.
